


Summer Festivals

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Consensual Sex, Male on Male, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Praise Kink, Threesome, lotor - Freeform, male on female, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: As a banished prince, Lotor has been acting as an ambassador for some of the furthest planets from the Galra home world. His abilities as a diplomat have won him friends, and sometimes much much more than that.





	Summer Festivals

This was the last thing he had expected. 

His hosts seemed to pick up on his disturbed expression rather quickly. Mere moments after entering the festival they had corralled him in a small alcove, allowing him some distance from the vigorous activities happening all around. The air smelled of magnolias and braziers crackled around them. The room was decorated with bright linens and pillows were strewn about for the comfort of everyone. And Lotor, banished prince of the Galra, sat there staring in awkward confusion as aliens of many species lay against one another, rutting with joyful abandon in celebration of a local goddess of fertility and pleasure.

“Your highness...” Yesult offered him a goblet of wine. “I apologize. We thought you were familiar with our culture.”

“I thought I was.” he said from behind the cup, unable to tear his eyes from the scenes going on. In one area there were five people entangled in limbs and kisses. In another a man was being flogged gently, the stripes bare pink on his back. Another creature with many slim tentacle limbs seemed determined to pleasure as many as possible. Lotor sat back, overwhelmed with the sight of it all. “Seems I was mistaken.”

“Had we known...” Trystan shook his head, giving his wife a 'we-should-get-him-out-of-here' look, “We may leave if it will please you. It was never our intention to bring you to such a thing if it was not something you wished.” He stood up, reaching for the robes along the wall to cover himself and his wife.

“I did not say I wished to leave.” Lotor said softly, draining his cup. “If I am to remain here for many cycles, it is necessary that I absorb some of the culture, to better understand the people and their needs. I will remain. If it does not upset either of you.”

“Of course not. You are our guest and the Galra ambassador. It would please us to be your guides to this.” Yesult smiled and reached up, pulling a golden chain. Thin curtains dropped from the ceiling, surrounding them to give some small amount of privacy. “This will let others know you do not wish for more partners as of yet. Time to acclimate.” She smiled gently, removing her dress and letting it fall from her body. 

The males and females of her race had very little outward to indicate one or the other. But Lotor could see some curve to her breasts and high, jutting nipples standing out in dark pink contrast to her pale pink skin. He found himself biting his lower lip, closing his thighs. “Please, do not misunderstand. You do not need to…entertain me yourself if you find it objectionable.” 

“Objectionable?” Yesult blinked and laughed gently. “What could I find objectionable about you? Do you think my husband objects?”

“I do not. Any other time of the year, I would not be so giving. But this is different. This is the feast of Lucietri. All should be welcome to participate in the touch of another. Do you object to my wife and I playing your guides in this?” Trystan asked, coming up from behind and massaging the young prince's shoulders with a firm touch. 

“Given that I do not know your…rituals? No. I…have…ouh my.” Lotor groaned softly, not meaning to let the sound escape his lips. The man's grip was quickly kneading into his muscles, tugging him into their affection. “That is…very…”

“Relax then, prince. We will tend to you. Please, let yourself enjoy this.” Trystan disrobed as well, his darker skin contrasting his wifes beautifully. He tilted Lotor's head to the side and pressed his lips to the exposed throat, making little smacking sounds as he went. 

“That…that tickles a bit!” Lotor gasped as hands touched his purple thighs. He looked down at Yesult, the woman kneeling down as she parted his legs with an encouraging smile. “I…what do you mean to do?”

“Do? Why prince, I mean to please you.” She batted her eyelids and smiled sweetly, looking down to his cock. Her eyes widened and she cooed, a hand touching close to the Galra man's prick, but not quite gripping it. “How lovely. I enjoy the sight of you, prince.”

“Hah-ah!” Lotor barked out, Trystan's mouth finding its way to his ear. A tongue slid up along the edge and he felt his brain tingle with the over sensitive stimulation. “D-don't…you need not call me prince! Not in this situation!”

“Very well. I would like to call you Lotor if it will please you.” Yesult offered and began to stroke the inside of his thighs. “Now then, do Galra become erect when aroused? I am unsure.”

“Yes! We do!” He panted, her husbands mouth traveling along his ear before teeth scratched gently. “We most certainly do!”

“My my! So sensitive! It must have been a very long time since someone has eased your suffering. Please. Entrust my husband and I with this task. We will not disappoint.” She took his cock in her hand and stroked it fondly. Yesult's fingers gripped down along the unusual ridges and she marveled at how quickly he grew in her hand. “What a proud cock you have, Lotor. Surely many have found their satisfaction here.” 

Lotor felt his face grow hot and looked away, not wanting to answer. He did not want to think about the times before now. He would rather hold out hope that this event would prove more fulfilling on all parts than the crude rutting he'd been given before. The Galra were ruled by discipline, ritual, and tradition. And none of it had affection in mind.

“Ahha. I see.” Trystan tsked and shook his head. “Such a shame. We will do better for such a handsome friend.” He continued his work, biting down with just enough pressure to make the young man gasp. “Be at peace. You will like this. And we will enjoy you.”

Lotor opened his mouth to say something, but he never figured out what. Yesult's mouth covered his cock with enthusiasm, and the tight heat of her lips quickly gained all of his focus. A loud, helpless bleat tore from his throat, and he shuddered in confused need. “Ouh my! Oh…ho! Ho my!”

“What pretty sounds he makes. Don't you agree, husband?”

“Indeed. It is as if he sings for us.” 

Lotor shook as she licked at him, Yesult's won moans giving him the feeling that she was enjoying this as well. He gazed down at her dark amber eyes and realized he was going to disgrace himself in very short order. “I…I should…!” he shook his hand as Trystan's fingers touched his nipples, playing with then using a feather light touch. “If you do not cease I…I will not last!”

“So? Release then. It shall not be the last time tonight.” Trystan encouraged, pinching down on the buds and tugging them. “Cum. Let yourself indulge, Lotor. We will ensure you do so again.”

“What? I d-don't understand!” 

“Then do not try to.” Yesult said, grazing her finger nails along his cock as if plucking a strawberry from the vine. “Just allow yourself to enjoy the moment.”

Lotor went to cover his mouth, but Trystan was too fast for him. There was something deliriously wonderful about being held back, knowing you would embarrass yourself with the sounds you were about to make. The Galra prince felt the cry rise up through his throat and it cascaded from his mouth, echoing off the marble walls. Cum arched from his prick and Yesult laughed happily as it splattered her chest. “I-I am…I do apologize!”

“For what? Had you not cum, I would have been certain I was not pleasing.” Yesult winked at him and pushed him back, making him lie down into the pillows. “Lotor, may we bind you?”

“B-bind me?”

“Only for play. You will be released if you say so.”

He gave a moment's pause, wondering if this was the smartest idea. Well none of this was particularly a smart move. But in the end he nodded mutely. There was too much possibility here. And it had been a very long time since someone had wanted to lie with him. The couple took silks and bound his wrists together cleverly, ensuring he was captured before turning him over so that the ass end was presented. “What do you mean by this?” 

“Hush now. The pretty captive prince must obey his cruel captors.” Trystan said with a jovial laugh. “It is for play. Yes? You understand?”

“I believe so. Yes.”

“Good. Then you have no objections if I ensure you will last the night for us.”

Lotor did not get the opportunity to ask what they had planned. Something tight and thick was wrapped about his balls, gripping down into them with incredible pressure. “Huh! What…what have you…?” He gulped as Yesult came to his front and reclined in front of him, spreading her own legs wide to reveal her wet and comely slit. 

“Will you not repay me for my gift? Naughty, beautiful Lotor.” She whispered and guided his head down, pushing his mouth to her heat. “Come now. Use your sweet tongue. You will like it, I think.” 

Lotor took a moment to catch his breath. A part of him was perhaps a little frightened, but truly there did not seem to be any malice here. It was a fertility festival on sacred ground. Could he not, just this once, let himself indulge freely? He slipped his tongue out and began to massage her folds with it, running it up and down much to Yesult's delight. 

“OUH! Oh he is very talented!” She squealed, laughing happily as she took him by the hair and showed him where to go. “You must enjoy him as well, husband. Surely he will please you as well as he pleases me!” 

“I intend to my wife.” Trystan spoke and pulled the round lavender cheeks apart. 

“AH! N-not there!” He jerked his head back. 

“Have you never been touched here?” Trystan had a sly grin on his face. “Will you allow me to show you how delightful it can feel to have someone fill you in this place?” He flicked his tongue over the dusky hole and watched a shudder of longing overcome their 'captive'. “You will like it. And if you do not, I will let you do it to me.” 

“You may let him regardless!” Yesult snickered. 

Lotor hesitated, but as the man's limber tongue began to grind up inside of his hole, his will to resist dissolved. “Be…kind.” he gasped out, lapping at Yesult once more. “Be kind.”

“I would not think of being anything else.” 

Fingers first, digits gliding in and out with the air of slick oils. Lotor could not keep himself from crying out as his insides were pushed and widened. The strangeness of it captivated him, and yet there was no lie. Beyond the first aches of this, there was a pressure building up, begging for more to help it become insurmountable. Lotor did not dare plead. But when Trystan somehow knew he was ready, the thick head of a rippling cock pushed within, and Lotor lost his ability to protest. 

Soft at first, but once he had been loosened, the man's cock went fast! Lotor gasped for breath, a low whine escaping him as he was pushed into. His eyes rolled up and he lost track of what he should have been doing. It took Yesult's guiding hand to bring him back to her warm pussy! The strength of it was almost blinding, and Lotor found himself giving over quickly to their expertise over his own misgivings. 

Before he could find a second release, Yesult coated his chin in her wetness, her delighted screams telling him how well he had done. Trystan's fingers dug into his hips, but that only added to the joy of being mounted so well! Lotor lifted his ass and bowed to the pleasure. When cum splattered inside of him and Trystan howled with orgasm, he could not help but feel gratified with himself.

“Such a sweet thing.” Yesult grinned, petting back the sweaty white hair, stroking Lotor's chin. “But we are being selfish.”

“Indeed we are.” Trystan agreed, his ears twitching. “We should not keep such a prize all to ourselves.”

Lotor whined as her hand gripped the chain and looked up at them with pleading eyes.

“You have but to say 'Yield' and we will stop.” Trystan promised, petting down his chest, teasing him with the promise of more. 

“I...I...” Lotor smacked his lips and imagined it. One night. Just one night where he did need to feel the restrictions of his status or birth. Was that so wrong? “I...have never called Yield. Not in all my life.” 

“By your leave.” Yesult's grin was mischievous as she drew back the curtain, grasping the nearest passerby and tugging the fellow in. “You must try my friends mouth! It is so hot and soft you will feel as if fucking silk!”

Lotor had no chance to rethink his choice as a heavy, still wet cock pushed into his lips and he began to suck, gazing up at a person he had never seen before. He could already hear Trystan taking cues from his wife and within moments a second cock had pushed within his cheeks, grinding him into achingly wonderful over-stimulation. 

“Relax and let yourself delight in this.” Yesult advised in his ear as a cock slipped into his bound hands, rubbing back and forth. “There are many hours before dawn, and we have just begun.”


End file.
